Various types of ion generators or ionizers, for generating air ions by corona discharge and for neutralizing static electricity on an object, have been developed. Such ionizers typically have an electrode needle (or a discharging needle) for generating corona discharge. The discharging performance of the electrode needle may deteriorate, after use, when dirt and dust particles in the air electrostatically adhere to the tip of the needle, or when the surface of the needle becomes oxidized. It is therefore necessary to clean the electrode needle periodically.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,580 purportedly describes a built-in ionizing electrode cleaning apparatus having a wiper means, such as brushes, for cleaning accumulations of particulate material electrostatically adhered to the electrodes themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,087 purportedly describes a cleaning device for automatically cleaning dust and dirt from ionizing electrodes.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0188793 describes an ionizer having a cleaning system for cleaning an electrode needle of the ionizer automatically or remotely, while also being compact in size.